Scissors have been used for cutting hairs for centuries. However, significant skill is required to properly collect the hairs, secure them, and then apply the scissors to achieve a good cut. Additionally, hair clippers, which typically include a pair of blades, have been available for decades as a barber's tool. Manual hair clippers are operated by a pair of handles which are alternately squeezed together and released. Barbers used them to cut hairs close and fast. The hairs were picked up in locks and the head was rapidly depilated. Such haircuts became popular among boys, mostly in schools, and young men in the military. Electric hair clippers work in the same way as manual ones, but are driven by an electric motor which makes at least one the blades reciprocate relative to the other. Accessories such as clipper guides allow for adjustment in length of the cut, but generally the length is only extendable to a half-an-inch. The limitation in clipper guide length prevents their practical use for cutting long hairs. Pinching with one hand and cutting with the other using available clippers is difficult and does not assure the safety of the user or provide a consistency in the angle of cut.